


Words in the mind

by flowerthought



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Poetry, anxiety about writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerthought/pseuds/flowerthought
Summary: Another poem about Todds difficulties with writing poems
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Words in the mind

The words were swimming in his brain  
Hid away by a tremendously rain  
Right on the edge, but out of hand  
All these words, not even he could understand  
At the brink of his mind he could see the words he needed to write  
The words he wanted to create  
With a hope that it would all make sense  
Without the fear of being known to intense  
Now there were someone asking him to use his voice  
Come up with his own words and speak them out loud, make noise  
Where should he even start?  
Was he willing to let others look inside his own heart?  
All he had was his own words  
Flying around like wild birds  
Just letters on a paper without any meaning  
Everyone was going to look at them and see that they were written without feeling  
Alone, he was going to die  
With no words to remember him by

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
